


100 words covered in oil

by loveinadoorway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic by mad_maeglin: Supernatural, Gabriel, Being a pagan god means you ARE Sex, drugs and rock & roll!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words covered in oil

The music was pounding, writhing half-clad bodies everywhere he looked.  
Gabriel surveyed his crowd, a wolfish grin curling his lips. 

Two very enthusiastic young things were rubbing fragrant oil all over his body, while a third kept tipping up his goblet with whatever hallucinogenic brew these pagans prided themselves in.  
Yup, this was Trickster country alright.  
A free for all at the bacchanal, so to speak. Or trickchanal, rather, Bacchus having long gone out of favor.

And if he was worried that his deep, deep undercover mission might sully his wings beyond repair, he wasn’t going to let it show.


End file.
